Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a sheet feeding device incorporated in an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a facsimile machine, a printer, a printing press, a multifunction peripheral, or an inkjet recording apparatus, and an image forming apparatus incorporating the sheet feeding device.
Description of the Related Art
As a quality of an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a facsimile machine, or a printer, there is a sheet conveyance quality (a sheet conveyance performance). In recent years, various sheets have been used in image forming apparatuses, and a quality improvement in sheet feeding and separation becomes essential. As a sheet feeding device that performs high-quality sheet feeding and separation, a roller friction (RF) system and a feed and reverse roller (FRR) system are already known.
The roller friction (RF) system and the feed and reverse roller (FRR) system can perform high-quality sheet feeding and separation, but the cost is high, and it is difficult to downsize. Meanwhile, as a relatively low-cost compact sheet feeding device, known is a sheet feeding device of a friction pad system (separation pad system).